The RMS Olympic Incidents
The Harland and Wolf shipyard's RMS Olympic, sister ship to the RMS Titanic and HMHS Britannic was the first ship out of the Olympic class ships and the largest vessel at the time till the Titanic was built. The Olympic had ran into 2 accidents and 1 incident. The Olympic had collided with a British Warship the HMS Hawke in 1911, It rammed a U-Boat in 1918 during WW1 and it had crashed into a Nantucket lightship in 1934. The RMS Olympic The RMS Olympic or known as HMT Olympic during WW1 was the first ship out of the 3 Olympic class ships. It was the largest ship at its time she was completed in 1911 and sailed as a transatlantic passenger liner. It started its first voyage in June 14th, 1911. at 1935 she was scrapped for parts. The Olympic collision with HMS Hawke During one of Olympic's voyages in 1911 a British Warship HMS Hawke had accidentally collided with the RMS Olympic. The Hawke was sucked by the stern which forced it to hit the near-end of the ship. The Olympic had a massive hole but the Hawke had more damage than her, her bow was severely damaged. The collision had happened during the construction of her sister The Titanic, this had delayed the Titanic's construction unfortunately. It had costed a lot of money to repair the Olympic. The HMS Hawke The HMS Hawke was a British Warship, she was launched in 1891. The Hawke is famous for its role on the Olympic collision. The HMS Hawke was torpedoed by a German U-Boat in 15th October, 1914 Attack on U-103 The Olympic had served as a troop ship during World War 1, so she had changed to RMS Olympic to HMT Olympic till 1918. In the early hours of May 12th, 1918, the crew of the Olympic had saw a U-Boat so Olympic's crew had attempted to ram the German submarine which succeeded. It was discovered that U-103 was attempting to torpedo the HMT Olympic, but had technical difficulties. One the U-Boat was rammed, Olympic did not pick up the 31 survivors, 9 of U-103's crew was killed possibly to drowning. U-103 U-103 was a German U-boat mainly for WW1 it had launched in 1915. U-103 is best known for being rammed by the Titanic's sister ship, Olympic. U-103.jpg| U-103 the rammed submarine. Nantucket Light Ship Collision at May 15th, 1934 during the night, there was a really thick fog Olympic had accidentally collided with a Nantucket Lightship. LV-117 Nantucket Lightship The Nantucket Lightship was first launched in 1930 till 34. It was an American Nantucket Lightship. It is best known for being the ship rammed by Titanic's sister Olympic in 1934. Trivia * Violet Constance Jessop has on board Titanic when it sank as well as Britannic, she was included in the collision with HMS Hawke. This means she was on board all the Olympic ships. * Olympic was the 1st and last. Category:Disasters Category:Incidents Category:1910s Category:1930s Category:At Sea Category:Crashes Category:Shipwrecking Category:World War 1 Category:The Titanic